The present disclosure relates to a lead frame, a package for light emitting device, a light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing light emitting device.
Many packages whose surface is provided with silver (Ag), which has high reflectance of the light from a light emitting element, are employed in a light emitting device that makes use of a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “light emitting element”). (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2002-094130, No. S61-148883, No. 2010-199166 and No. 2014-99496).